In his continuing research and experimentation to devise an environmentally friendly irrigation system, applicant has extended the concepts of his plant growing receptacles disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,135 and pending application Ser. No. 07/653,673, filed Feb. 11, 1991; and his plant growing receptacle placed in a large protective container as disclosed in his pending application Ser. No. 07/699,654, filed May 14, 1991, to provide an irrigation system whereby there will be no ground water pollution to the surrounding environment from either the plant growing receptacles, large containers or irrigation system.